Welcome Home
by NarcissisticNinny
Summary: Zoro comes home to find a pleasant surprise, over and over again. Warning: Explicit Zosan.


The key decided it was going to give him a hard time again. Every once in a while it would get jammed in the keyhole and it would take five minutes just to get inside his own place. It had to be tonight, when he was drained, exhausted beyond imagination. Finally it opened and he got inside, thankful to be home where it was nice and warm.

Shrugging off his jacket, he tossed it on top of the couch. He had spent all day with Luffy and Robin, and like any time he hung out with Luffy or talked to Robin, he ended up worn out. It was dark inside the apartment, and after some squinted he spotted the bowl in the center of the coffee table and dropped his keys, the destination place for them and the cook.

Most nights he stayed up to do some training or a bit of sit-ups and pulls-ups before he went to bed but tonight he didn't feel like it. It was rare that he slacked off on his training regimen but he wasn't exactly energized enough for it. He headed to his room, taking out his cell phone from his jean pocket to put the alarm to wake up an hour earlier, he would just work out extra in the morning.

His bedroom was closer to the living room than the cook's, which was something he was happy for. Less walking. The cook's room was down the hall, past the joint bathroom. That alone caused enough problems already. His roommate was such a woman when it came to taking showers and getting ready, it was one of the many reasons why they fought so much. A sick part of Zoro actually enjoyed the fights.

He shook his head, deciding he should probably have a drink. He paused his stride but shook his head again, deciding he shouldn't. Straight to bed tonight; he would just brush his teeth, change into his pajamas and hit the sack. That was the plan anyways.

The light from the hallway went on and Zoro groaned internally. It couldn't be anyone else but his roommate, the curly browed wonder himself.

Zoro briefly wondered what he did wrong today. He vaguely remembered leaving his laundry in the machine, having rushed out and didn't take the time to put his clothes on his bed to fold later. It couldn't really be anything else but there wasn't any kicks coming his way. Which meant it wasn't a sparring match or an angry complaint about him being a mess.

He sighed; he didn't feel like tasting any of his cooking right now. A few weeks into moving in he had become a guinea pig for Sanji, tasting new dishes that the cook planned to put on the menu for his restaurant. Tonight he didn't feel like spending another hour staying awake while he tried experiments- tasty experiments, but experiments nonetheless- and listing in detail what he liked and disliked about the food, (no matter how good it tasted.)

And it did taste good. One of the few things Zoro really liked about him. Ok, well, maybe not one of the few things. Truth was, he did like Sanji. He thought he was attractive, he would admit, but he also had to admit he got on his nerves like no other. The cook was able to get under his skin and agitate him faster than anyone he had ever met.

But, the cook did understand him.

More like he knew when to leave him alone. Tonight he must not have got the message though. Zoro opened his mouth, about to tell him to go back to bed when he saw Sanji standing there in the hallway, just outside the bathroom. The blond was wearing his pink apron- the one he wore every time he cooked- and nothing else.

Usually Zoro resented that stupid thing. It was such a blinding shade of pink, not only distractingly bright and just outright visually displeasing, but it was also way too girly, what with all the frills and all. Still, nothing compared to those times he had walked in on Sanji while he just happened to be in a drag. That had been quite the shock the first time he had seen that.

Tonight though, he couldn't help but view the stupid pink thing differently, especially since it allowed him to have such a nice view. The apron ended midway on Sanji's creamy thighs, his long legs fully exposed, the very place where Zoro's eyes spent most of their time ogling. Looking up and down he saw some of the cook's revealed chest, his clavicle, his bare arms. It was more skin he had ever seen on the cook since he was so keen on wearing suits all the time but he wasn't complaining. The view was nice he decided.

"Hey Marimo," Sanji smirked at him in greeting, returning his attention to the cook's face. He turned around 3 quarters of the way, his hands delicately moving to the knot at the base of his back. Sanji turned his head, looking at Zoro from over his shoulder. "Wanna help me out of his apron?"

He could see the cook's pale backside, his shoulder blades not as boney as he imagined them to be. Standing there under the light he practically glowed, his pale skin looking a nice creamy color in comparison to the offending neon fabric. The damn cook looked so perfect.

Feeling a bit more energized, Zoro stepped closer, hands already untying the knot at the back of Sanji's neck while placing soft kisses on his pale shoulder, thinking, _why__ not?_

* * *

><p>Sanji had Zoro lying on his back while he made a show of shimming out of his white panties from under his dress. Yes, the cook was wearing a dress. It would have surprised Zoro if he hadn't of walked on him while in a drag a few times.<p>

Once the panties were around his ankles, he lifted one foot after the other to get out of them. The panty had a small pink bow on the front; pink lace outlined the white panties and Zoro smirked up at Sanji. They looked so damn tiny, he wondered how Sanji could have fit into them, he wasn't exactly a small man.

After taking them off, Sanji hitched his dress just a little higher, holding it to his upper thighs before straddling Zoro. He pressed all his weight on the man, knowing he wouldn't mind it and placed his pale hands on Zoro's bronze chest, grinning down at him.

Zoro grinned back. He arched his neck a little, parting his lips. Sanji got the message, bending down to kiss him. Immediately Zoro's hand went to the back of Sanji's neck as he quickly deepened the kiss. His other hand went to the cook's back, stroking him through the silky fabric of the dress.

Being roommates, there wasn't much they could keep from each other. Early on Zoro had discovered that the infamous, and supposed lady's man was a transvestite. There was one time Zoro really needed to pee and just barged in the bathroom, where he found the cook completely decked out in lady's clothes. He had politely closed the door and pretended nothing had happened for a few days, carrying on like they always did.

Soon later Sanji had told him if he ever told anyone he would cut him up and serve him as steak to his customers. For some reason, that got them closer. Sanji had realized that Zoro wasn't exactly disturbed by his habit and that had been a relief on so many levels. It wasn't often you meet people like that. That, oddly enough, added to his attraction to the stupid marimo. Dumb as he might be, he had a kind heart. Well, he had a hot body to boot. And ok, his face was sort of hot. His hair was still weird though.

The man did know how to kiss, and ok, it sort of made up for it. His tongue darted out and lapped at the bigger man's lips before disappearing into his mouth again to lick at the roof of his mouth, lap at the other man's tongue.

As the kiss deepened, Zoro found that the cook's tongue was more in his mouth that it was in Sanji's. His ass was itchy against the carpeted flooring- they decided it best to do it right on the floor, even with the bed just a foot away from them- but he didn't mind it, the cook's actions more than making up for it. By then, the kiss had gotten rough, biting and nipping at each other's lips.

It was doing things to Zoro and making him excited more than he thought he should over just a kiss. Surely that wasn't natural. Pushing that to the back of his mind, he decided to just enjoy it. His hand at Sanji's back pressed harder, making their chests pressed together tightly. He was glad he wasn't the only one with an elevated heartbeat.

It got him excited, and from the way the cook was rubbing himself against him, he could feel that the cook was excited too. What he had with the cook was exciting and more fulfilling than any relationship he had been in. Not that this was exactly a relationship. What it was, he wasn't sure. All he knew is that every night the cook had been waiting for him and Zoro had come to wait for that, to wait for the cook and everything that came along with it.

But always, there was that panic in Zoro that the cook might not be there. Like one night he would change his mind and not stay up for him until he came home. That he might end it sooner than Zoro wanted to. And he didn't want to lose this, whatever it was. So for now, he was enjoying it.

Sanji's hands reached down between them, taking them both firmly in hand, having hitched his dress higher in order to reach his hardened member. He coaxed them both slowly, his hand sliding up and down their lengths, his thumb occasionally grazing Zoro's head, licking his lips when he touched the tiny bit of dribble on top.

The dress Sanji had on was a dark blue, thin straps going over his pale shoulders. The color did wonders to make his eyes look brighter. Not to mention make his legs seem longer, cutting off halfway between his knee and the end of his thighs. He looked pretty good in it.

Ever since that night with the apron, Sanji would greet Zoro at the door, wearing something slightly more ridiculous than the last.

One time he wore boxer briefs and oven mitts. He never quite understood that.

Then one night he had one of Zoro's shirts, which was too big on him, and no pants. Zoro always found it attractive when he saw a woman wearing his shirt, but with Sanji he looked like a little kid putting on his old man's clothes. Even so, the way it made his legs look, he decided he didn't mind after that night.

The night after that he had a pink bow around his neck and wore matching pink panties and high heels.

Some nights ago he had a leather collar around his neck and black underwear with the words, 'kiss the cook,' etched across his crotch, which had made him break into laughter when he saw him. He had kissed him silly when the cook had taken his laughing the wrong way.

Once he wore a corset and frilly underwear.

And Zoro's favorite, his black tie and nothing else.

The warm hand left him, and he would have complained if not for the blond grabbing his wrist and leading his hand back. Looking up, he caught the cook grinning at him. He grinned back as his index finger was being lead inside the tight heat.

A low moan rumbled deep inside Sanji's chest at the feeling of being spread open like that. His hand still on Zoro's wrist, he pushed his hand until he was knuckle deep inside him. His probing finger was touching all the sensitive nerves and making him crazy.

Zoro's hand pulled back some only to add another finger. Sanji once again led him inside, moaning in Zoro's ear, telling him how good it felt. A deep chuckle was heard but everything after that was lost when Zoro began moving his fingers in and out, scissoring them and thrusting inside him in controlled movements. That feeling right there was better and more addicting than his cigarettes.

The hand on his wrist gripped tighter and pulled his hand away, pushing it back above his head. Zoro quirked an eyebrow, and titled his head to look above his head, seeing a discarded bottle of lube. He obediently grabbed it, opening it up and lathering himself plenty.

While he did so Sanji grabbed the bottom of his dress and lifted the silky material to his thighs. He used his legs to lift himself off Zoro, only to get down on him once again. He felt Zoro's throbbing member at his entrance, and sucking in a breath, lowered himself until he was completely filled by him, arching his back and letting out a moan. His entire body shaking from it and it was making him burn with want. No matter how many times he got filled and spread out by Zoro, he always wanted more. More was never enough.

Zoro hands went to grab his hips, bringing him down further; enjoying the loud moans Sanji made as he pushed in deeper inside him. Sanji's mouth was hanging open, slack for a few moments before he closed his mouth and smiled down at Zoro, titling his head to move blond hair away from his face and began to ride him with the flick of his hips.

Sanji was riding him in a devilishly good way, building up a rhythm that Zoro quite liked. Zoro watched him work for a while, enjoying the view of the cook pleasuring himself on him. His hands played with the fabric of the dress that was still covering the cook's body. Frowning, he tugged at the hem, wondering why the cook still had it on. "Take if off," he said, "I want to see you."

A smile played on Sanji's pink lips, shiny with gloss. They looked fuller, pouty. "You can take it off yourself."

Accepting the challenge, Zoro grabbed the end of the dress and lifted it, hovering around his chest. Sanji lifted his arms, allowing Zoro to take it off over Sanji's head. Once it was off Zoro threw it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed, and from Sanji's smile, he didn't care either. Then Zoro's eyes traveled on the newly exposed skin, going over the white chest, firm and tight. Despite his lithe looking figure, he was nicely muscled underneath.

He placed his hands on Sanji's hips again, noticing the harsh contrast of his tanned, thick fingers on Sanji's pale, almost glowing skin. He ran his hands over his torso, going higher and higher until he reached small, rosy nipples. Zoro couldn't help but find the sight a little endearing.

"Touch me," Sanji breathed huskily, breaking Zoro's thoughts.

Zoro looked up at him, his face revealing nothing as he hands went lower and lower, running over his tight abdomen, touching his navel and his sharp bone and went down further but narrowly avoided Sanji's erection, instead resting on Sanji's milky thighs. His fingers massaged the muscle there, feeling the power inside those gorgeous legs and his thin blond hairs. He hadn't bothered to shave.

"Kiss me," he said.

Sanji shook his head. "Touch me first."

He threw his head back and continued grinding down on Zoro. The other man, however, paid no mind, his hands moving up from his thighs to his hips before taking his hands higher and thumbing rosy nipples. Sanji's body gave a jerk to the touch; electrifying as it felt, he wanted more. He wanted his hands somewhere else. In a desperate attempt to get Zoro to do what he wanted, he lifted himself off a little, and lowered himself back down, grinding into the man once more.

He did receive a groan in return but his hands hadn't moved. Deciding he need to get what he wanted, he rolled his hips, pressing them together until he thought Zoro was in as deep as he could ever get. Sanji lowered his head, his hair covering his eyes but still revealed the blush on his cheeks as Zoro's hand tweaked his nipples between his thumb and index finger. The light sheen on sweat on his skin made him glow even paler, and fuck if he didn't look beautiful. Zoro found himself staring, and he didn't care. There was Sanji, completely lost in this, and he couldn't care less.

"Move your hands lower," he whimpered. It had meant to come out as an order, but he was getting more desperate for Zoro's touch, melting under his hands he couldn't think or talk straight.

Zoro ignored him and continued to play with his hard nipples, which he grew more and more fond of each time. "Kiss me first."

Sanji ignored him and rode him faster, slapping down repeatedly on him. There was no way he was going to lose that much to Zoro. He wouldn't lose his control. It meant losing much more than that. He couldn't let Zoro win this, not when he wanted Zoro desperate and needy. That way, he wouldn't be the only one that desperately craved his touch. He wished the marimo would be more expressive, because sometimes, he felt he was into this way deeper than Zoro.

"No," he slammed down, fully sheathing Zoro inside him. "T-touch me."

Zoro abused the blond's nipples some more, not willing to lose, earning a few gasps as he tweaked them. Sanji rolled his hips at a different angle, making it feel better for both of them. It was his vain attempt to get Zoro to do what he wanted. One of Zoro's hands left the abused nipple, lowering to grip Sanji's pale hipbone, bringing Sanji down roughly as he brought his hips up. Sanji gasped.

"Kiss me," he growled out.

Sanji bent over quickly and cupped Zoro's face with both hands as both of them opened their mouths and crashed their lips together. Nothing tender or loving, just a wild sense of want, of lust, so lost in the moment. It was a long, sloppy kiss, animalistic and nothing romantic about it but it was good, more than good. And Sanji didn't know how a kiss could do that. Sanji moaned into Zoro's mouth, not caring for once that Zoro had won after all.

Once their tongues finished exploring each other's mouths, they parted and Sanji leaned back and Zoro took Sanji in hand before Sanji could ask him. That got his body shaking once again and he couldn't keep himself from howling out. It felt good, too good. He hated that Zoro was such a good fuck.

A tanned thumb went over his wet head, calloused palm running up the shaft. Sanji slowed his pace, not wanting to come just yet. Zoro read him perfectly because he had stopped thrusting up so hard, but his hand still worked him roughly. After a few strokes, Zoro looked up at Sanji.

His long, pale neck was stretched as he lolled his head back, moaning out in a way Zoro never could. Pale hands went to his chest, fingers resting on his collarbone, on his chest. Slowly they inched down to his rosy, small nipples. Zoro found his eyes were following the cook's fingers, watching as he gave a small, whimpering sound and touched and tweaked the same way Zoro had done earlier.

Sanji must have sensed him watching him because he slowly opened his eyes, lowering his head until they made eye contact. Both their lips were parted, panting with their sweaty chest heaving as they looked at one another. The grip on Sanji's member tightened.

"Come," Zoro growled.

Sanji; flushed and panting, still managed to be a smartass, smiling with that cocky grin he said, "Make me."

Zoro pumped Sanji faster, earning an eager whine and an involuntary spasm from the cook's hips. Sanji spread his hands over Zoro's chest, riding him faster than before, his ass slapping down mercilessly over and over again, hoping it would get Zoro to come first.

It wasn't as easy as he thought. Zoro brought his hands to Sanji's hips, pulling him down further on his erection. Sanji's breath hitched, but he compiled with Zoro's hands, both moving together to make their friction feel even better. His moans getting more wanton with need, more desperate and louder every time he lifted himself higher off Zoro in order to slam down roughly on him. He dug his platform heels into the carpet as he rode Zoro faster, lifting himself up and down desperately. From the way his stomach was feeling, he didn't think he would last very long. When that feeling started to grow, he knew he had lost.

He came, on Zoro's hand, his arm, on their stomachs and chest. It went everywhere as he screamed Zoro's name over and over again without restraint. It brought a sense of satisfaction to him that he was able to come so intensely like that. Zoro gripped his hips harder, rocking into Sanji faster until he emptied inside of Sanji.

Sanji hung his head, his breath already steadying out while Zoro was trying to catch his. He lifted himself off of Zoro and lay down on top of him, breathing in their scents and making a bigger mess of themselves.

He took in a deep breath, listening to Zoro's heartbeat as it got back to normal. They were quiet, not needing to talk, just enjoying the closeness. Zoro yawned and bought his hand to play with Sanji's hair. Sanji hummed a little when Zoro started to scratch his scalp.

After a few minutes, he rolled off of Zoro and they both went to the bed, lying down so they were side by side. Zoro turned his body a little so he could face him. His hand went up to cup Sanji's face, his thumb pressing to glossy lips, then moving up and thumb the light blue eye shadow. Sanji looks at him, wondering what he is thinking as he touches his makeup.

His face is blank and he doesn't know what he could be thinking. He could be thinking that he's crazy, he's the biggest fruit he's ever met, what a mistake to sleep with a cross-dresser, he doesn't know so he closes his eyes as Zoro continues to touch his face, where he knows the most makeup is. His hand goes down to touch his neck and he feels hot. He doesn't know is his face and neck is burning from embarrassment or Zoro's hands are just that warm.

He waits for Zoro to say something, still refusing to open his eyes. He doesn't know if Zoro is freaking out by the sight of him a drag, there might be a look of horror on his face so he refuses to open his eyes.

"Why are you dressed like this?" he asked after clearing his throat.

Sanji takes a shallow breath. "Don't you like it," he risks opening his eyes to see Zoro. "Don't you think I look," he hesitates, "Pretty?"

Zoro smirks, hand moving to cup his cheek and kisses him. "I don't think the word _pretty_ suits you."

"You're an asshole," Sanji says, glaring at him. He presses his lips together, the gloss on his lips sticking his lower and top lip together in a sticky mess.

Zoro's smirk never leaves his face as he looks at him. "It really doesn't suit you. You're something else."

"Yeah?" Sanji asked, his tone testing as he raised a curled eyebrow. This isn't exactly the most romantic pillow talk he's ever had. The fucking marimo was shitty at this. "What am I then?"

"I think you're beautiful."

Sanji felt his face getting hot. Ok, so maybe the muscle headed brute was better at it than he thought. He buried his face in the crook of Zoro's neck, wanting to hide his blush. "Fuck off," he said, "You're not funny."

Strong arms went around him, pressing their naked bodies close together. He would have considered it suffocating if he didn't feel an intimate closeness. It was almost sweet. It didn't help that the asshole was nuzzling his nose into his jaw, where his sweat-slicked hair was sticking to him. Moving his lips, his hot breath was soon by his ear.

"I mean it," he whispered.

Sanji stayed silent. He couldn't respond. And really, what could he say? Thank you? He couldn't say you're beautiful too, because beautiful was a word that didn't fit Zoro. Instead, he relaxed in the man's arms, sighing softly. He held the marimo close, feeling their heartbeats pump against each other's.

Zoro sighed, breathing into his neck. Minutes went by and his breath was becoming deeper ad his body was getting heavier. Sanji ran his fingers through his short green hair. "You really meant that?"

He never said anything in response. Instead, he lolled his head back to be able to look at him. His hand went to his hair again, index finger rubbing blond strands to his thumb. The marimo was looking at him in a way he never did when there were others around. It was that distinctive gently look. There was sweetness in his eyes before he finally closed his eyes, hands touching him and bringing him closer.

That was what Sanji needed, so he too closed his eyes and they both started to drift.

* * *

><p>Porn before Christmas, because that's how I roll.<p>

Happy Holidays everyone! :D


End file.
